This invention relates in general to modular electronic circuit devices and more particularly to a device for mounting electrical substrates to a carrier substrate.
In the past few years, the use of plug-in units for electrical components has found favor within the electronics industry. Such plug-in units generally comprise a structure upon which are mounted electrical assemblies or sub-assemblies, the structure beign arranged to be plugged in a suitable socket provided on a base chassis. When so plugged the components carried by the plug-in unit are electrically connected in proper circuit relation to other electrical equipment carried by the base chassis.
Recently however, with the coming of film circuits, the need for a specialized carrier structure for housing the sub-assembly has disappeared. This is mainly due to the smaller size of a film circuit. Compared to circuit fashioned in discrete components the film circuit is appreciably smaller and lighter. It is not uncommon to have film circuits plugged directly into larger circuit cards or other carrier substrates and in turn the larger substrate plugged into the base chassis. At present, most installations of film circuits to circuit cards is done as a permanent installation. Therefore, removal and replacement of the film circuits though not impossible, is a tedious and labor intensive job.
It therefore is an object of the present invention to disclose a new structure for mounting, electronic substrates onto carrier substrates.